This invention relates to the field of motors. More particularly, it pertains to a motor whose rotor is driven by the mutual attraction and repulsion of permanent magnets located on the rotor and an oscillator.
Various kinds of motors are used to drive a load. For example, hydraulic and pneumatic motors use the flow of pressurized liquid and gas, respectively, to drive a rotor connected to a load. Such motors must be continually supplied with pressurized fluid from a pump driven by energy converted to rotating power by a prime mover, such as an internal combustion engine. The several energy conversion processes, flow losses and pumping losses decrease the operating efficiency of motor systems of this type.
Conventional electric motors employ the force applied to a current carrying conductor placed in a magnetic field. In a d. c. motor the magnetic field is provided either by permanent magnets or by field coils wrapped around clearly defined field poles on a stator. The conductors on which the force is developed are located on a rotor and supplied with electric current. The force induced in the coil is used to apply rotor torque, whose magnitude varies with the magnitude of the current and strength of the magnetic field. However, flux leakage, air gaps, temperature effects, and the counter-electromotive force reduce the efficiency of the motor.
Permanent dipole magnets have a magnetic north pole, a magnetic south pole, and magnetic fields surrounding each pole. Each magnetic pole attracts a pole of opposite magnetic polarity. Two magnetic poles of the same polarity repel each other. It is desired that a motor be developed such that its rotor is driven by the mutual attraction and repulsion of the poles of permanent magnets.